Traveling Nowhere
by MarMarSparkles
Summary: Karkat, Gamzee, Vriska and Terezi are having one of their usual days when sopor slime mixes with machinery, things go terribly wrong. Can they find there way back home? Mixed emotions, starting flushed feelings, complications and confessions with realtionships all round. Quadrant flipping XD. JadeKat, GamVrisk, GamKar, VrisTer, KarTer, GamTav, TavVris. Fluff and Language used
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Fanfiction so give me reviews i would love to hear what you guys think, this will have more chapters (once i've written them T 3T this took me ages to write as it is (a couple days)) Sorry for not much plot coming through yet i dragged it out a lot unintentionally hehe **

**Thankyou to my friends who helped me edit this ^ ^ and if anyone finds more spelling, grammar screw ups tell me bout it kay XD**

**Well ill shut up now ...Enjoy!**

**Be Vriska…**

Vriska zapped into the lab to talk to one of the humans, so that Karkat would get off her back once in a while. She looked around the room to see who was up, seeing Karkat, Terezi and Gamzee. Gamzee was spaced out on the horn pile across the room and Terezi and Karkat were fixated on their computers. The room was mostly silent apart from the somewhat relaxing hum of the computers running and Karkat's angry typing.

'Well that's no surprise doesn't seem like he ever stops ranting' she mumbled to herself.

'HeY tHeRe MoThErFuCkEr,' Gamzee called out from the horn pile across the room.

'Hey Gamzee, how was your sleep?' she said with a slight yawn as she turned on her computer and walked over to sit next to Gamzee on the horn pile. Making the occasional 'honk' sound as she got comfortable.

'It WoRkEd MoThErFuCkIn MiRaClEs SiS, hOw AbOuT yOu VrIs?' Gamzee replied as he scooted closer to Vriska, placing his arm around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. Releasing several 'Honk's' in the process.

'Same as the usual sleeping in slime, I guess' she said quickly as she blushed for a reason she didn't yet know, feeling her heart beat rapidly with him practically breathing in her ear. Hopping off the horn pile she tried to think of an excuse to leave, she averted her eyes from Gamzee so he wouldn't see her face was an obvious shade of dark blue. Hoping for something, anything, she looked around the room and immediately saw that her computers screen had lit up, indicating that it had loaded to the home page.

_'That is lamest reason 8ut it's the 8est I've got right now'_ Vriska snarled to herself.

Turning back to Gamzee she replied simply to his somewhat concerned expression, 'Computer's loaded.'

Somewhat nervous she let out a slight smile towards Gamzee to reassure him further. Apparently this was good enough because Gamzee just smiled widely and waved her towards her computer, continuing to eat his sopor slime in thought. About _what,_ she had no idea. Vriska rolled her eyes and smirked at Gamzee's reaction as she strolled over to her computer to open Trollian. In a way she was happy to be around Gamzee, he was easy to talk to and to be honest; she liked the attention he gave her. He was the only one she seemed to be herself around.

**Be Gamzee…**

Gamzee eyed Vriska as she walked away, thinking about how beautiful she was and whether or not he had been too forward with her and scared her off. He had to admit, he _had_ been developing some flushed feelings for her, but he didn't know how it might work out or how she would react. At that he shook his head and told himself not to worry, eating some more of his sopor slime to relax himself.

**Be Karkat…**

Karkat had just finished having a seriously frustrating conversation with John trying to explain yet again that their conversations were going backwards. _'I MEAN WHAT SORT OF FUCKASS CAN'T UNDERSTAND MY EXPLAINATIONS THE FIRST TIME'_, he thinks to himself. He throws his keyboard down on the floor in frustration and turned to look around the room for something better to do. He noticed the other trolls – Terezi, Vriska – had peered over to see where the racket was coming from. As he looked at them, Vriska scowled and turned back to her computer but Terezi's endless red eyes lingered slightly longer than normal. Gamzee on the other hand smiled and started to walk over towards him.

'OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE WANT NOW!' Karkat cursed under his breath.

Gamzee grabbed a nearby chair and rolled it close to where Karkat was sitting, sat on the chair backwards and said, 'HeY mOtHeRfUcKiN bEsT fRiEnD, yOu LoOk LiKe YoU aLl Up AnD nEeD a MoThErFuCkIn FeElInGs JaM.'

'NO I DON'T NEED A FUCKING FEELINGS JAM GAMZEE, IM FINE JUST A BIT ANNOYED IS ALL,' he replied looking at Gamzee, his facial expression and voice becoming less tense and loud as he spoke the words. Gamzee leaned over to hug him, Karkat doesn't think much on it and hugs him back; they are morails after all.

'THANKS, ANYWAY WE NEED TO GET BACK TO WORK' Karkat said as he pulled away from Gamzee feeling much better and determined to get some progress done. He looked around the room to see if everyone had turned up yet. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, no one else had arrived and the people who were there weren't doing any work, just quarrelling like morons.

'OI FUCKASSES, SAVE YOUR FUCKING BLACK MOMENTS FOR ANOTHER TIME, YOU HAVE WORK TO DO!' Karkat yelled, frustrated again at their complete idiocy.

Vriska looked over at Karkat teeth showing and growled 'Oh shut the hell up Karkat; don't get your 8one8uldge in a knot.'

Karkat's eyebrows began to twitch from trying to restrain his anger.

Gamzee saw his sudden change in expression and began to shoosh-pap him.

This only aggravated Karkat so he attempted to knock Gamzee's hand away from his face but flung Gamzee's sopor slime pie into the air in the process. Time seemed to have slowed down as the pie began to fling toward the transportalizer in the center of the room. He didn't know what to expect but he knew in his gut that this wouldn't turn out well. Karkat attempted to run and grab the pie but it was too fast and too high for him to grab. The pie landed on the small controls next to the transportalizer, and everyone -but Terezi of course- stared in fear of what might happen. Karkat's mind was overloading with questions, things such as _'Would we be trapped in this lab forever? Will we be forced to turn into Rainbow Drinkers?_' They were all standing in place just staring at the transportalizer, waiting for something to happen…

… Nothing happened. Letting out a sigh, Karkat was somewhat disappointed. Nothing had happened and to be honest, things around here were getting boring.

But then, just when they had all relaxed everything seemed normal, things began to flicker. In and out, the room around them went, as if their very existence was fading. From the normal scene of the lab to a random black dimensional plain, everything flickered. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!' Karkat yelled, trying to maintain a firm voice but fear slithered its way through.

'HoNk :oD' Gamzee replied excitedly.

Vriska rolled her eyes, '8ecause we totally know what the fuck this is, Moron'.

Terezi was clueless to what was going on, as she was blind. But she could hear the fear growing in some of their voices. She ran towards Karkat's sweet candy smell and clung to his arm, worried. At that moment the flickering stopped and they were standing on the black plain and didn't go back.

**Be Terezi…**

She had no idea what to do but when she heard the fear and concern in Karkles voice she wanted to comfort him. _'OH GOD DO3S H3 SM3LL GOOD'_ she thought to herself while still having one arm hooked in his and her head on his shoulder. The air became colder and a lot more fresh, Terezi sniffed in deeply, trying to work out why her surroundings seemed different. She could smell a lot of colours, apart from the usual blood colours of the trolls she knew as Gamzee, Vriska and Karkles. The smells were amazing they were almost glowing behind her eyes. There was a chalky white which she took as the moon, as well as the sweet, thin layer that drifted past her face in the caressing wind. Terezi lifted her head slightly, to where she expected Karkat's face to be and asked 'WH3R3 4R3 W3 K4RKL3S?'

'I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE I HAVE NEVER SEEN THIS PLACE BEFORE, AND THE FUCKING TRANSPORTALIZER LOOKS FRIED, THERE'S SMOKE COMING FROM IT' Karkat said, aggravated at the situation and the new environment and pretty much everything. Karkat took his arm out from Terezi's grip and kicked the transportalizer. As if this might make it work again but only resulted in the machine making a weird powering down sound, leaving them with little hope left.

**Be the Narrator…**

They were lost in an unfamiliar territory, without food or water and had absolutely no idea how the hell they were supposed to get back home. Surrounded by lush forest and blossoming life _surely _they would be able to survive and find a way home….right?

**So if you don't get what's happening, the transportalizer thing got fucked up because of Karkat's fabulous clumsy moves flinging the sopor slime into it and it did some weird shit and they basically transported to another world yay :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY finally i know i'm sorry guys this took longer than i wanted to put up but eh what can i do, yes well this chapter is slightly shorter than the first but is getting more into the story so thats good i spose ^ ^ well reviews are awesome and if you guys have anything you want put into the story im sure i can put it in for you XD I hope you are liking the story so far and i hope you enjoy this chapter **

**If you find any mistakes then tell me and i will fix it up kay.. thanks XD**

**Be Tavros…**

Tavros had woken up and performed the annoying task of getting in his wheelchair to go down to the computer lab several minutes ago. When he arrived, the place was completely empty. Tavros thought this to be quite strange, but what was even more fascinating was the constant static on all of the computer screens. Tavros hesitantly wheeled over to his computer and shook the mouse slowly, and then more frantically when nothing changed. He rolled back from the computers, half expecting this to be some sort of prank the other trolls were playing on him, and the computer was rigged to explode. He figured - after a couple minutes - that maybe nothing was supposed to happen, and that he should go and find Sollux and see if he could fix the problem…whatever the problem was.

As Tavros was turning around, he noticed a bright green flicker flash across all of the screens, he turned around as quickly as he could trying to catch a glimpse. He had missed it, but the screens flashed the green again and Tavros became confused at the sight. Eight of the screens had one individual letter on it reading ' E'. As quickly as he had read the writing it was gone, not flickering again as he stared at them in question, excitement and fear at the now black screens.

"wHAT THE HECK, wHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Tavros said nervously starting to panic. He slowly rolled backwards away from the monitors and towards the transportalizer. A loud _'HONK'_ filled the room as Tavros' wheelchair rolled over a horn, startling him and causing his wheelchair to become unstable. He fell backwards out of his chair, landing with a solid _'thump'_ as his body fell to the ground, hitting head first. The top of his body was splayed on the transportalizer and his dysfunctional legs limply falling off to the side. It was an uncomfortable position but he had to deal with it in his dizzy state, he had hit his head quite hard.

The last thing Tavros could remember was the machinery he was laying on suddenly coming to life and the world around him flickering from black to normal and black again. The scenery around him went black but as his half lidded eyes adjusted he noticed trees and grass. His mouth widened at the corners as he saw his troll companions. His face became flushed as he saw his crush, the girl that made his heart miss a beat, he whispered 'vRISKA' as he gave into the cold sleep of his unconsciousness.

**Be Vriska…**

Vriska growled at Tavros' presence. They had been walking around this weird land for two days now, eating berries and some other weird food substances when they had finally found something that might help them get back to Alternia. The transportalizer was their only hope of getting back, but the twist was that it had a lever saying transportalizer on one side and the other side reading appearifier. Of course the transportalizer part was broken , so they had had no choice but to at least try the appearifier. Out of every possibility that it would be something useful… they got Tavros. Who wasn't even conscious, the weakling.

_"pathetic, just pathetic." _she thought shaking her head in annoyance.

**Be the Narrator**

Even though Vriska had a cold approach to Tavros - she really did deep down have sympathy for him. She believed him to be the weakest link of the trolls after all. She couldn't imagine being that strong hearted but have absolutely no courage.

The Trolls were all somewhat disappointed with Tavros' arrival - apart from Gamzee who was ecstatic and concerned to see his Tavbro. Gamzee poked him in the face to see if he was conscious which was an obvious '_no'_, so Gamzee just picked Tavros up with ease and put him over his shoulder, walking back over to the group.

They decided to call it a day and walk back their camp, which was not too far from where they were now. Sadly the walk would take the rest of their daylight as it was late afternoon.

**Be Terezi…**

The walk back to camp was quiet, as everyone seemed to be exhausted from the day's search of the island and gathering of supplies. Terezi was only just getting used to her new surroundings and it didn't help that they had just built little huts out of sticks and massive leaves. The huts were surrounding the burnt out camp fire in a _'C'_ formation. As everyone dragged themselves back to camp, they slumped onto the three different tree logs around the fire. Terezi walked over to the embers and ash made from last night, grabbing along the way some small sticks and dead grass they had gathered from their walk. Kneeling and putting them on the patch she figured was the previous fire spot, she began to strike two rocks together making sparks to light the fire. After three strikes some of the twigs caught on fire causing some smoke to rise. Smelling this she got back on her feet and sat next to Karkat hoping to spring a conversation with him.

"H3Y K4RKL3S," she chimed, nudging his shoulder in greeting.

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON CALLING ME THAT?" he replied slightly annoyed but too tired to argue much.

Terezi snickered at his reaction, "B3C4US3 1T'S CUT3!" she replied.

_'4ND YOUR CUT3' _she thought smiling to herself.

Karkat turned to face her looking into her eyes for a moment. "DON'T CALL ME 'CUTE' FUCKASS," he said as if seeing what she really meant, his face becoming warm at the thought.

**Be Tavros…**

What he's still unconscious….well crap what a douche

**Be Vriska…**

Oh…well that's disturbing. She may or may not be making out with Gamzee right now

**Be the Narrator…**

Well Narrator it is then, as the fire bloomed into the night and everyone had their rations of food and intoxicating beverages for the night. Gamzee and Vriska's relationship seemed to have finally settled, as their relationship beforehand had been pending in between flushed and morails. Even though they were all smashed, it seemed it had settled on flushed (as they were making out duhh). Would it stay that way in the morning? What would Tavros think? Even though he wasn't unconscious anymore man that boy could sleep.

Terezi and Karkat had been chatting most of the night with compliments, debates and blushing all round. Terezi was overjoyed that she was spending time with Karkat finally, but Karkat still had no idea that she had a massive crush on him.

After a while they eventually went to sleep in their separate tents, apart from Tavros who hadn't been expected so he slept in Gamzee's tent. But don't worry as soon as Gamzee's head hit the pillow he was dead to the world, and Tavros had been all afternoon.

What will they do tomorrow? Will they eventually find Jade? What do they need her for?


End file.
